Miss Babcock Loves to Be Taken in the Library
by Kittensbreath
Summary: An M-rated one-shot inspired by the line "Miss Babcock loves to be taken in the library." Need I say more?


_Author's Note: This one-shot is inspired by the line "Miss Babcock loves to be taken in the library" from a very early episode of The Nanny. As usual, I sadly own nothing - I just like to have lots of fun with the characters. ;) I'd like to give a special thanks to CCandNiles4ever, whom never fails to wholeheartedly read and review all my chapters and stories. Thank you for adding fuel to my fiery passion of writing! I hope you enjoy!_

**"Miss Babcock loves to be taken in the library"**

Niles is in the kitchen, making some tea when Maxwell comes bounding in.

"I'm going out to the theatre, old man. I'll call you before I leave so you can put lunch on."

Mr. Sheffield gives the butler a clap on the back and, grabbing a bottle of water from the counter, promptly makes his leave through the kitchen door.

Niles turns back to his Earl Grey, stirring in some honey and taking a sip. He steals a seat at the kitchen table and leans back in the chair, taking soothing sips of the tea. He's in a relatively calm mood today, despite the fact that Maxwell's blonde and haughty business partner had haunted his dreams last night.

He finishes off his tea and places the mug into the dishwasher. His hands come to rest on the counter. He drums his fingers on the granite and ponders what he'll do today. He already finished the laundry and he wouldn't need to prepare lunch for a few hours. The children are at school and Miss Fine is out shopping with Val. Niles shakes his head, knowing already that he's going to fill the gaps by pestering Miss Babcock.

"I might as well go dust the chachkas." He chuckles as Fran's Yiddish vernacular pours from his mouth.

C.C. is seated at Maxwell's desk when Niles lumbers in with his feather duster. She doesn't acknowledge him. Her arms are propping up her head with her fingers furiously kneading her temples. Her elbows are jutting into a pile of papers that, no doubt, is the source of the frustration leaking out into the air around her. The distress that is etched onto C.C.'s face has found its way into Niles' persona. He halts to watch her. Her fingers are digging into her head and her chest is heaving from the pent-up fury.

"What do you want, dust buster?" she doesn't look up at him.

"Oh, just stopping by to clean off the dust collectors."

He moves beside her to swipe his feather duster along her shoulder for emphasis. His comment earns him a rough punch in his chest, swiftly knocking the wind out of him.

"Now, that was uncalled for!" he huffs, clutching his shirt.

Sure, C.C. occasionally exhibits physical acts of violence toward him, but they usually coincide with her monthly gift. Niles makes some calculations in his head and comes to the conclusion that this was almost certainly undeserved. He looks over to the blonde who hasn't said anything more to him.

"Miss Babcock, are you alright?" he asks her smoothly.

She continues to ease her throbbing temples. Her eyes are clenched shut and her forehead is heavily creased.

"Oh, come on. You're not going to get away with hitting me like that and then not say anything!"

Again, she doesn't respond. Niles grumbles and roughly pulls her out of the chair. He takes her wrists between one of his large hands and bends her over the desk. Her arms are stretched out in front of her and her breasts are squished uncomfortably between her weight and the sturdy wood of the writing table. She groans at the sound of those important papers wrinkling underneath her.

"Niles! I don't believe this!" she struggles against him, "unhand me!"

"Not a chance." he growls at her.

"Release me this instant, you swine!" she barks at him venomously.

"If you say so, but I can assure you – it won't be instantaneous." His hand brazenly grazes her exposed thigh, making her gasp.

"Pervert!" she hisses at him.

"Trollop." He whispers into her ear, making her tremble beneath his scrutiny.

"Servant!" she retorts.

"I live to serve, baby."

Niles' free hand lifts the hem of her blouse and he bends to kiss her spine, making her shiver.

"You're so tense, Miss Babcock, and you work so very hard. Even someone as terrible as you deserves some kind of pleasure every once in a while."

His hand moves down to bunch her skirt up a bit. C.C's breath has become labored from his suggestive phrases. The way his left hand his pinning her down and holding her captive on this desk is driving her mad. She can sense one of his thighs pushing up against hers. The feeling of his body pressed against her seems so wrong and forbidden. She loves it. She bites her bottom lip when Niles lets his right hand rub her outer thigh teasingly. She tries to fight back a moan, but Niles hears her soft mewing.

"Oh, enjoying that, are we?" he smirks and lets go of her wrists.

He grins when she makes no attempt to move. His hands reach down to push her skirt up above her hips. C.C. turns to look at him when a few seconds fly by without any touch or sound. She smirks when she sees a hand clasped over his mouth, quite obviously in shock over the thong she's wearing. Niles' cheeks are flushing bright red and he is starting to perspire.

"What, you were expecting boxers?" she laughs and raises an eyebrow at him.

Niles clears his throat and hurriedly loosens his tie. He unfastens the first few buttons with a manic hunger evident in his eyes.

"There is no doubt in my mind that you are all woman, Babs."

The blushing woman has to look away from his obvious lust. He invades her thighs by pushing his knee between her legs, drawing her apart. C.C.'s jaw drops as she feels his nimble fingers caressing her through the silky scrap of material. She moans loudly and unabashedly this time, throwing her head back in pleasure.

His robust arms come to wrap around her body, pulling her up and against him. She purrs at the sensation of his muscular chest supporting her back. His hands are roaming along the curves of her body. One hand snakes underneath her blouse, gliding along the skin of her hips and flat stomach. The other hand deftly unbuttons the silk blouse while he kisses and nips at her neck. He helps her shrug out of her top and his fingers trace the tops of her breasts that are poured into her bra like creamy buttermilk. He skillfully unhooks her bra and lets it slip down past her shoulders and onto the floor. C.C. wraps her arms around Niles' neck, drawing her breasts upward. She sighs as Niles' warm hands palm at her breasts. He thumbs her perky nipples and her fingers twist into the slight curls of his hair.

Niles breathes in the wonderful scent of her. C.C.'s soft, blonde hair teases his neck and chest that peek out from his button-down. He can smell the sweet scent of her shampoo and he closes his eyes. He groans, rolling a nipple between his fingers as he feels C.C. wriggle her hips against him.

C.C. turns to face him and plants a passionate kiss on his lips. Their touch is electrifying. Each peck and nip generates jolts of burning sensations that swarm through their bones and nerves. Niles moans into her hot mouth and their tongues wrap around each other. He nibbles at her bottom lip and let his hands linger downward to unzip her skirt and cup her rear. C.C. pushes him backward into the swivel chair and slowly slides out of her thong. She teasingly spins the fabric around her finger, and then flings it away. She notices that the man's eyes have grown dark with lust. C.C. licks her lips and crawls on top of him. She hastily slips the tie from around his neck and it flutters to the floor. Her red fingernails toy with the buttons of his shirt as she kisses and licks at his neck. She kisses every inch of newly exposed skin, finally pulling the shirt off his shoulders and onto the ground. She digs her nails into his arms and she sucks a love-bite onto the side of his neck. She pulls away and admires her handiwork.

"Mine." She smirks at Niles.

He kisses her swiftly and she cries out when she feels two of his fingers slide inside of her. She throws her head back, but his free hand laces into the hair at the back of her head, forcing her to face him again. He stares into her eyes as he snarls at her.

"Mine."

His fingers pump into her at a tantalizingly slow rate. He lets his thumb circle her clit and she yelps at the sudden pleasure. She's getting breathless as she lets her head droop to the crook of his neck, her teeth nipping at his earlobe. She gasps into his ear when he pinches one of her nipples between his rough fingers.

"Niles, I want you." She moans and lets her hand travel down his body to cup him through his pants.

"Mmm, god." He groans as her hand circles the bulge in his trousers.

She moves off of him to kneel between his legs. She kisses his chest and stomach before slowly unzipping his pants and pushing them to the floor, along with his boxers.

"C.C., you don't have to-"

His sentence is cut short as the blonde's tongue darts out of her mouth to flick across the head of his frenulum. Niles draws in a sharp breath and it catches in his throat. His hands thread into her wavy hair as her mouth works its magic on him. Her tongue slides along his shaft a few times before taking him in her mouth fully. She sucks lasciviously, making him groan and buck beneath her lips.

"God, C.C. Uhhh… god, yes."

Niles has to stop her, though. This amazing sensation is tormenting him. She is drawing him to the edge quickly, but he doesn't want to go this way. His fingers lace more thoroughly into her hair as he draws her toward him. She rises from the floor, gazing at him with sultry eyes that are obscured with lust. Her radiant blue eyes are sheltered behind wavering lashes and heavy lids. She straddles him and grasps his shoulders. Niles' hands come to rest on her hips as they finally join together.

They moan and grip one another's skin in desperation. C.C.'s nails are digging into Niles' shoulders, leaving little crescent-moons of blood. She rides him enthusiastically, releasing her inhibitions and letting go of her anxiety. Niles leans forward to kiss and lick at her throat, drawing sighs and sexy moans from her bruised lips. Their mouths meet in a tender, yet frantic embrace. His arms move up to stroke her back, his nails scratching against her delicate skin. She shudders from the strange sensation of pain and pleasure. His teeth latch onto the crook of her neck, piercing the skin and sucking at her tensions.

"Mmmmm. Oh, yes! Niles!"

Encouraged, by her sultry cries, he lifts them both up from the chair and onto the desk. C.C.'s legs wrap tightly around Niles' hips as he thrusts into her forcefully. He leans down to suck one of her nipples into her mouth. He roughly bites and licks it, turning it into a highly sensitive and aching bud. C.C.'s fingers twine into his locks, in an attempt to pull him even closer to her. She tugs at his hair to bring him up to her mouth.

They kiss in a fiery passion and she arches her back up to feel his chest press deliciously against her breasts. They pull apart to gaze at each other. Their eyes meet in a burning plea. Niles drives into her harder and faster. The act of breathing is soon becoming a difficult labor to undergo. Niles' strong and calloused hands slide down her legs to clasp her ankles. In one swift movement, he brings her legs upward to rest on his shoulders.

"Oh, Niles, I never – god, you – you feel so good."

He smirks and twists her nipples, continuing to pound her into their boss' desk.

"Oh, god…I'm – I – I'm so close, Niles!"

He leans forward to press his lips against hers as she comes. He can feel her pulsating around him and it's all he can do not to die in this moment. Her nails dig into his biceps as her toes curl in ultimate pleasure. He slows down, pushing into her at a creeping speed. He brandishes her neck and collarbones with sweet kisses and she comes down from cloud nine. Her head is filled with a thousand thoughts and feelings that she wants to scream out, but she can't. She won't.

As she gradually begins to recover, Niles lets her smooth legs fall gently from his shoulders. He eases her over, facing away from him and, before she realizes what is happening, he enters her from behind. He nips at the nape of her neck while she screams his name over and over again.

"You are so sexy, Babs." He whispers into her ear, making her quiver.

His charming baritone voice is known to bring shivers down her spine and gives her a certain pull in her groin. He pushes her knees further apart, spreading her to him. His large hands grip at her sides, pulling her eagerly to him as he thrusts into her powerfully. He slaps her ass once, making her yelp and him chuckle. He lets his fingers snake around her svelte body and circle around the bundle of nerves at the apex of her legs. She whimpers and moves herself further backwards, onto him. His tough fingers play with her clit, dragging her rapidly to her second orgasm.

"Oh…Niles, I can't. Come with me…please."

He clutches her hips and plunges into her a few final times. They cross the boundary and come together this time. Niles groans into her hair, feeling her clench around him, and thinking that he can truly die a happy man now. C.C.'s arms give out beneath her and she crashes down onto the desk. Niles hastily lifts her into his arms. They lounge on the floor for a short while. Niles' back is against the sturdy wood panels of the desk as he cradles C.C. against his chest. He plants a pure kiss on her shoulder and she sighs.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asks the blonde.

"I've never…" she stops short of answering him.

"You've never…" he prods.

A subtle blush creeps onto her cheeks and she turns away. Niles tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and decides not to push her.

"Do you at least feel better?" he nuzzles her neck.

C.C. blushes further and lets out a slight giggle.

"Well? Answer me witch!"

His digits begin to tickle her sides, drawing an eruption of laughter from the Ice Queen's faded red lips.

"Niles..haha…NILES! Ahahhahah, noooo…hehe…stop it!"

C.C. slaps him harshly on the upper arm and he pulls away, beaming at her. Their eyes meet and she smiles back at him.

"I've never had an orgasm with a partner before." She tells him ever-so bluntly, all modesty having flown out the window.

Now it is Niles' turn to blush and look away. One of her slender hands reaches out to collect his chin and draw him into her gaze once again. She lets her palms rest on either side of his flushed cheeks and she plants a loving kiss on his lips.

"Thank you, Niles. That was incredible, and I do feel much better." She tells him honestly.

"At your service, Miss Babcock."

Niles bows his head to her and she takes the opportunity to place a kiss on the top of his head. Their arms wrap around one another and they lean back onto the pile of their discarded clothes. They lie on the floor together, C.C. with her head Niles' chest, and Niles tracing ghostly circles on her skin. They breathe in the scent of sweat and sex and servant and socialite.


End file.
